


Play by Ear

by DraiochtEve



Series: Japhinne is Heathen for Troublemaker [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anticipation play, Cat Ears, Dom WoL, Dominant Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ear play, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Femdom, Foreplay, Gentle femdom, I'm sorry but I'm not, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, POV Third Person, Self-Indulgent, as in the kink, asmr related, give g'raha all the kinds of climaxes, handjob, lol, niche fetish hi, sound play, these tags are a mess, tongue in ear fucking, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: G’raha never trusted any tranquil moment with Japhinne. Ever since the first day he met the elezen, she had been trouble.





	Play by Ear

**Author's Note:**

> Say hello to one of my several WoLs that I have made specifically to lewd the G'raha with. Also, hi it is kinda embarrassing to not write generic/vague WoL?
> 
> UPDATE: I had a work commissioned with ear play as the focus if you’d like to ogle!  
https://twitter.com/jizzoasis/status/1236401002762268672?s=21 Please give the artist some love!!
> 
> Also wow my writing style has changed a bit akjsjfkks sorry that this is old.

G’raha never trusted any tranquil moment with Japhinne. Ever since the first day he met the elezen, she had been trouble. Of course, he had little room to speak with his own antics, especially in his youth, but unlike him, she never had an_ off _switch. Rather, not one that he had been able to_ find_. She had made his toying and teasing seem like the most casual of interactions. Simple child's play. It was impressive in a perverse sort of way that left him in awe and weak in the knees. 

No place was sacred. Political meeting? Constant sly remarks that that left one’s ears and cheeks burning. On the battlefield? Endless teasing and queer positions that a scholar, such as herself, shouldn’t be in to begin with. In the middle of a market while he was looking over wares? Prime chance to sneak an unexpected pinch or grope when no one was looking. So, it was clear to understand the tension in his body as he rested against her in her arms, the isolation of her quarters leaving him more vulnerable to her more _intense _attacks.

Japhinne was well aware of his expectation, smirking to herself as she innocently kissed the top of his head right between his ears. Always plotting, always itching to stir the pot, and always waiting for the exact moment when the time to strike would hit the hardest. His heart raced as his mind tried to anticipate her first move, muscles jumping and tensing at random moments in anticipation.

“Mmmm....I’m not doing anything~” Japhinne cooed as she buried her nose into his hair, “Relax.”

G’raha swallowed hard at the convincing tone in her voice and frowned. He knew her well enough to not trust it no matter how sweet and casual she could make herself sound, a lesson learned from experience. His stubbornness earned a giggle and a stroke of his cheek that felt too comforting to ignore. 

Catching his exhale, he turned his face to hide it in her shoulder; a mistake as the scent of her skin took over his senses for a second and he dipped into thoughts of desire. Her hand gingerly rose to stroke his hair in a seemingly innocent manner and it was this exact moment that he realized her target. 

The back of Japhinne’s nails traced along the shell of his ear and his eyes widened as his body tensed. On their own, G’raha’s ears twitched and wiggled, betraying any hope of hiding his want. He could_ feel _her smile growing as her chest shook with a silent giggle. 

Her voice was smooth as silk as she doted, “Such wonderful darlings these are~ I adore them.” 

The praise only encouraged his ears to dance for her, a quiet and desperate plea that no amount of attention ever seemed to fully satisfy. It was the reason he spent a shameful amount of time grooming and cleaning them to perfection every morning. He had to make them as enticing as he could without showing just how intensely he craved her affections on them. It was too embarrassing. Too humiliating.

But_ wicked white _it was worth every second spent. 

G’raha flushed and squirmed as her fingers weaved through his hair, bare centimeters away from her focus. His focus. The anticipation of when next contact would be made had him breathing shallow, already pleasurable tingles speckling in his ears. 

_ I shouldn’t want this so bad, _ that voice in his head always repeated. It was a sign of submission to a miqo’te. _ Weakness. _ Simply allowing one to place lips on the ears was acknowledging them as dominant. The shame beat into him from his younger years made him hide for most of his life how much he had desired for them to be caressed. Touched. _ Licked_. 

_ What was so weak about submitting, honestly? _

It was archaic and such a belief didn’t seem to exist amongst the mystel of the First. On the contrary, it appeared to be no issue in the slightest as lovers often nuzzled and stroked each other’s in public, even if one wasn’t a mystel. So universally accepted and normalized, yet that shame still bubbled within G’raha.

As well as that jealous longing.

G’raha’s hands clenched as the elezen's nails tickled where his ears met his head. He let out a small groan of frustration. Contact. He needed full contact. His ears agreed as they shot up and flicked, hoping to encourage her to speed up. 

But dragging things out was one of Jephinne’s favorite pastimes. 

Audibly, she cooed and continued teasing, building that annoyance and desperate need. Once or twice he would try to tilt his head or pivot his ears for more, but she was far too alert to fall for his schemes, each time immediately adjusting to deny him. 

“Japhinne…” he begged airily as he sat up to look her in the eye. He could guess how flustered he looked by her bemused smirk and that predatory glint in her pupils. A pout formed on his lips and he pinned his ears down in defiance, resulting in that gleam in her cyan eyes changing to something cooler.

“Do you wish me to stop?” she whispered as she pulled her hands away. 

Before G’raha could think, his own hands whipped and grabbed her wrists, keeping them from straying too far. His gaze fell onto each of her slender fingers, mind racing with everything those digits had done to him. How much power they alone had. How lovely they felt stroking his hot cheek, running across his swollen lip, caressing his ears, spidering across his body, coiling around-

_ Later… _

Swallowing hard, he focused on his_ immediate _need and pulled her hands back up to his head. His cheeks flared crimson and he rested his forehead onto her collar bone while his now free hands slid to grasp onto her shoulders. 

A small whimper escaped him as her thumbs and index fingers encircled both ears at the same time, encouraging them to perk and tense in expectation. He was prepared for more toying, for more frustration. This time, however, she was merciful enough to finally make proper contact and his heart jumped.

_ Sparks_.

Slowly, Japhinne stroked. She hummed in a pleased manner as G’raha squirmed and gasped, the warmth of her skin alone being enough to send bolts down his spine to the tip of his tail. The way her palms cupped the underside of his ears and dulled his hearing for a moment made his eyes flutter, the sound intoxicating. Her thumbs gently pressed in as they moved along the curve, massaging the cartilage while the heels of her palms tickled the tuft of fur at the base.  
  
Paradise. He had finally been gifted a piece of paradise. 

“Don’t ruin my clothes, now~” she teased and wiggled her shoulders, prompting his clenching hands to ease. He mumbled an apology and tried to smooth out the crumpled fabric, but her continued assault only made his nails dig in further, his mind becoming fuzzier. 

Soft lips grazing along his right ear made him freeze and stiffen while his tail flailed about under his robes, giving her all the sign she needed that he was falling apart. Japhinne chuckled as she felt her robes ball into his fists and G’raha’s breathing hitched as hot, wet air from her mouth slipped into the shell. It was only natural his reflex was to tuck his ear and protect it, despite his nerves screaming for more. Fighting that urge, G’raha exhaled shakily and turned his head to give her better access. Permission to go_ farther_.

Japhinne growled deep in her throat and dropped her arms to wrap them under his bottom, hoisting him up. He gasped in surprise before wrapping his arms around her shoulders, his thighs tensing as they rested at her sides. Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and raised his ear, trembling as he felt the tip on her nose nuzzling the hollow and a slow exhale bombarded his nerves. His ear spasmed and she audibly laughed, sending a chill down his back and between his legs, much to his embarrassment. 

G’raha could clearly hear the sound of her tongue separating from the roof of her mouth as her lips parted and he dug his nails into her back as he whimpered, waiting for the next attack. There was a pause that felt like an eternity before she inhaled and his ear shot up in anticipation, trembling slightly against her face.

“To think, me talking in your ear like this destroys you~”

_ Lightning and fire. _

It was barely a whisper, but that was exactly what G’raha needed as he tensed and moaned, his nerves popping with every consonant she spoke. He could vividly hear her lips, teeth, and tongue working as she continued to tease, using whatever words she could think that gave the strongest reaction and cause him to writhe in her arms. Her warm breath just added to the mix of sensations, making nearly the entire side of his head feel tingling and hot. 

He adored every sound she made. The sounds her lips and tongue could conjure. The distinct click of her teeth. It all made his ear tickle and heat up, but she had yet to do the one he loved the most. The one that made him feel completely weak and_ violated in the best way. _

“J-aphinne…! Please. Please, please, please-” G’raha begged without shame, completely lost in her symphony of Ts and Ks as she whispered several words in repetition, devolving them to the core sounds that sparked for him.

_ Tactic. Cactaur. Cut. Talking. Tia. Kit. _

_ T and K and T and K and T and K _

So close to making that_ one _sound. He was quivering, much to her delight, and a slightly painful tightness was very apparent between his legs as his mind dwelled on it. Just the mere thought was enough to make his ear wiggle and light pops to go off deep in the canal.

He panted and tried to form the sound between shivers, “Sss...sss...k.”

“Snake?_ Sssssnack? _”

He whined and shifted uncomfortably in her arms. Her smirk was easily felt against his ear and he pouted in response, not that she could see, but she knew. Her breathing stilled to near nonexistence and his eyes clenched as he froze in place, waiting for it.

_ ...just once…. _

“Sssss…”  
  
_ Please… _

The hair on the back of his neck prickled as all his muscles hardened in anticipation. Goosebumps speckled his left arm and he shivered as that delicious build-up ate at him, and the world slowed for that one-

_  
_ _ “Ssssss _ ... _ kuh~ _”

Electric bolts shot from the tip of his ear to the tip of his tail and he choked out a moan. His ear spasmed and tried to fold, but she was relentless as she forced it to stay open and vulnerable with a firm hand. One time was enough to make him completely surrender, but surrender wasn’t her endgame. He knew better than to expect it to stop there once she had a taste.

Violently, he squirmed and writhed in her arms, that simple sound repeating rapidly with her tongue and teeth and sending wave after wave of pleasure. Many times he had tried to properly describe the feeling of it, the intensity, but it always missed the mark. It tingled, tickled, made him feel like scorching fire... was bringing him to a peak of some kind that he could never achieve on his own, and it was setting off every alarm bell in his system.

And he loved it. 

“_ Sksksksksksk- _ ” her attack continued with a grin which she only paused to sloppily lick the lines of his inner ear. The action caught him off guard and distracted him just enough for the next round of _ “skisses”_, as she so lovingly referred to them, to hit him like an arcane blast. His body was no longer fighting it now, stiffening and arching, and his ear standing perfectly at attention and accepting its fate. So close now, just about to overflow. All that was needed now was something to push everything over and G’raha knew exactly what he needed.

“B-Bi...ite...!” he barely said between gasps and cried out as he was instantly gratified with a pleased hum from his lover. 

Japhinne’s uneven teeth clamped down with calculated pressure that followed along his ear’s natural curve and she slowly tugged, dragging the new sensation all along its length. It was too much. Ruby eyes rolled back and fluttered as static charges shot through his being and exploded in one final blast that made him embarrassingly cry out in ecstasy. He rode it out, feeling the heat in his now drenched right ear dull slightly, but still hum with a noticeable afterglow as he came back to reality. 

G’raha squeaked as she tried once more to rake her teeth and make any remaining trigger go off, but the right side was done and overwhelmed as it pinned down. It weakly twitched against his scalp and she giggled victoriously. Placing three kisses around it, she lowered his body back to her lap and hunched over him in a way that made him feel so much smaller.

“I didn’t get to the fun part on this one.” she commented with a bubbliness in her tone, “Oh well. The _ other _will have to do.”

The miqo’te’s eyes widened at the comment and his left ear betrayed him as it perked in excitement for its turn. He could feel how red and tender it was against the cool air of the room, already flushed and ready for what was to come. And what was to come was near instant as a hand grasped his jaw, turned it opposite of where it had been resting, and a long, wet tongue wriggled its way into the canal of his ear. 

A yelp and whine echoed in the room as G’raha tensed and tried to squirm away, but the arm around his waist and hand on his jaw held tightly, forcing him to stay. 

Deep. 

It was in_ so deep _and its heat and_ wetness _made him shudder at the violation. His mouth parted and his brows furrowed at the bombardment of stimulation where it should never be and several chills rode down his spine. Just as the fullness in his ear would retreat, she would immediately replace it with more vigor and enthusiasm. So many parts of him were screaming that he needed to get away, but thrice as many were screaming back for more, including the twitching, throbbing hardness between his legs that was weeping with precum. 

He had nearly forgotten it was there, but Japhinne’s own toying thigh moving at rhythm between his legs reminded him that he needed that kind of release too. He lost all will to not join in the grinding and panted her name as his hips rolled erotically, any and all shame out the window. The gesture only excited the elezen as she increased the pace and reveled in the symphony of moans escaping G’raha’s lips.

He couldn’t focus as too much of himself was stimulated at once. G’raha’s mind bounced from the molestation of his ear to the increasing pressure building at his hips, both begging for sweet release. An obnoxious and drawn out slurp made his tail shoot up and his ear pin down quickly enough that Japhinne actually lost dominion.

With a hungry growl, she whispered, “I’m not done_ ravishing _you, yet.” and pulled her hand from his jaw to force the shell of his ear up. 

Somehow, it felt as if she were even_ deeper _as she plunged her tongue in once more, thrashing it about widely to ensure no place was untouched. His hips suddenly jerked to a halt as the stimulation took over all his focus and that familiar hot burn singed his ear from the inside out. His claws digging into her shoulders must have been all she needed to know he was at that tipping point because she scraped her nails along the outside shell with her thumb caressing the inside. The sensations perfectly mixed into a cocktail of pleasure as he arched and mewled.

  
  
Completely overtaken and vulnerable.

  
  
Just as he exhaled shakily from his high and began to wobble, Japhinne’s hand that had been holding him in place snaked back around to his front with fiery speed, snuck under his robe, and into his smallclothes like she had done hundreds of times. His eyes shot open and his head flew back at her grip on his cock and she smirked madly as she watched him. 

As much as she enjoyed feeling him twist and flail about in ecstasy in her arms, nothing compared to being able to properly watch him fall apart. He looked especially delicious with both ears down protectively and fur damp and disheveled from her mouth. But it could be better-

  
  
“Let me see all of you...” Japhinne ordered huskily and used her free hand to lift the front of his robe to his lips. 

He obediently opened his mouth and bit the bundle of fabric while his hands moved south to pull his smallclothes farther down to leave him exposed for the Twelve and Japhinne to see. It was such an automatic response that he barely had to think for anymore, having been ordered many times in past encounters to display himself for her. The devilish smile that pulled her lips made him nearly burst into flames on the spot.

His obedience was gratefully rewarded as her hand finally began to pump. 

G’raha clenched his teeth hard and moaned loudly as his eyes glazed over. His chest was rising and falling at a rushed speed and his tail had moved its way to possessively wrap around her arm as if to keep it in place. He wouldn’t last long and she was well aware as she increased her pace without warning, biting her lip as he tossed his head back and forth and his tail coiled tighter. 

Oh, how easy it would be to deny him and drag out this game for however long she pleased, but his pleasured expression was just as intoxicating as his one of frustration. And she had seen enough of that one today to satisfy her, for now. 

She would show mercy.

“Raha,” Japhinne called his name in the most intimate way she knew how. Despite their current condition, his poor ears lifted ever so slightly to listen and his eyes focused in on her intently with dilated pupils. He couldn’t help his thighs trembling as he felt his climax come to him faster, this part of her game all too familiar to him and his body preparing to obey her upcoming command, happily.

“_Cum for me~ _”

And just like a switch had been flipped without care, his entire being tensed and shook as his orgasm took him. His hips jerked sporadically as multiple spurts of release shot onto his exposed torso and Japhinne coaxed every drop out he had to give with a steady rhythm, finally slowing her hand once he was spent. 

G’raha panted and groaned as what energy he had vanished and he fell onto his back, robe still wedged between his lips. His red eyes lulled shut sleepily, but peeked open as Japhinne’s face hovered over his with a wicked smile. Her hand raised to stroke his cheek and pulled the fabric out of his mouth.

“You made a mess~” she teased as she glanced down at his body.

  
  
G’raha retorted, “_You _made the mess.” and shyly reached down to pull his bottoms back over himself, frowning at her exaggerated disappointed expression that turned back into her normal grin.

“We made the mess.” Japhinne conceded and kissed him in a way that was far too innocent for what she had just done. He accepted it happily, however, and sighed contently as that enjoyable afterglow buzz sunk in. 

The elezen rolled and flopped onto her back next to him, seemingly at a loss of what to do now. 

“A...mess normally calls for a bath.” G’raha suggested as he shivered, still uncovered as to not let his clothes get dirty.  
  
  
Japhinne suddenly lept up with a mischievous grin and leaned over with her tongue hanging over his belly where a large portion of his semen had settled.  
  
  
“A _ tongue _bath was not what I was suggesting! Japhinne!!!”

And per usual, his protests were in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> Japhinne very much is the embodiment of the perverse things I like to do and would like to explore. The unholy spawn of the dark corners of my mind. She is uncontrollable and will likely be the death of G'raha in a good way.
> 
> Please appreciate her troublemaker face.
> 
> https://imgur.com/4Q6q6Ht
> 
> I do plan in the future to write of the other WoLs in my collection (currently 3 fully made and developed). Each is different and has a different relationship with the boy I would love to explore from time to time (hint: one is a cute hyur guy and the other is a more motherly roe female). Japhinne's just kinda came out first because if you can't tell, _I have a bit of an ear play kink so oops (this involves the use of sounds to set off tingles which is an asmr thing sksksk sound is my favorite you should look it up). How do you expect me not to find some way to indulge in that when I have the best of catboys at my disposal? This is very much something she would do._ (a
> 
> Thank you for reading <3 I apologize for any errors in the work as it is after 1am and I am tired.


End file.
